


Kitten on camera

by Dissent



Series: The remix of you + me (and him) [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: But so does Yuri so it's fine, Dirty Talk, Gamer AU - Freeform, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Otabek has a fucking dirty mind okay, Piercings, Sex Toys, Skype, Teasing, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Webcams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dissent/pseuds/Dissent
Summary: Part 2 ofCall me kitten,can be read as standalone.Otabek and Yuri decide to kick it up a notch and break out the webcams. Neither of them has expected to have another addiction beside the one to video games by the end of their Skype call.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: The remix of you + me (and him) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610656
Comments: 10
Kudos: 105





	Kitten on camera

Otabek felt like a fucking idiot setting up his webcam properly for the first time in ages.

Last time he'd used it was probably to talk to his mother, but ever since she had gotten a new job some time ago and didn't really bother to spend her free time trying to get her son on video call (it wasn't Otabek's fault she always called when he was on a mission with the guys, damnit!) the webcam hadn't been in proper use.

Well, up until now.

Their game was down for an update and most of the team was gone to do the basic tasks nobody remembered when internet velocity and FPS paid a more important role in their lives. So, Guang-Hong and Emil were off to shower, Seung-gil had grumbled something about having to get groceries so he wouldn't starve until the end of the week and Mickey had been gone all day to spend time with his little sister since it was Christmas, after all.

That left Otabek and Yuri.

God was his witness that he hadn't slept right ever since hearing his Russia angel over the headphones three days ago and if there was any place like hell, then Otabek's torture would be to never hear Yuri's voice or talk to him ever again. They'd become such great friends over the span of 72 hours that it seemed almost ridiculous, but Otabek would fling himself from a rooftop for Yuri. Not that he made it _that_ obvious, but he was pretty sure the kitten knew he was developing a major crush on him.

Breathing deeply, Otabek pulled up Skype and opened Yuri's profile there. Fuck, he hoped the guy would get the message.

_**Otabek, 21:42** _   
_They r all busy anyway. Want to keep me company?_

The answer didn't took long to pop up in the chatroom, but every second had Otabek clenching his fists more, his palms getting slicker with sweat.

_**Yuri, 21:45** _   
_Can't get off without me talking dirty to u, golden boy?_

_**Yuri, 21:45** _   
_Just joking, gimme a sec to set up the cam_

_**Yuri, 21:46** _   
_Aight you better be fucking ready for this. And no fucking word to any of the others I don't wanna deal with them once they know that we're basically fucking_

_**Otabek, 21:46** _   
_I'd be just as screwed as u r so dw this is between us, okay?_

Shit. Holy shit they were doing this. Otabek was trembling as he slowly hovered his cursor over the _Call-_ button. Sweat ran down the back of his neck in rivulets. Before he could back out, he'd already clicked and the call was starting. It took just a moment for Yuri to accept it and if Otabek hadn't already gotten used to minor heart attacks throughout his day whenever he talked to Yuri, it would've knocked him off his chair.

Grinning back at him from the other half of the continent was the single most beautiful man he'd ever seen in his fucking life.

Speechless, jaw slack and drool nearly dripping from his mouth, Otabek let his gaze sweep across Yuri's face. So this was the dream and nightmare of his sleepless hours.

"What, did you just come in your pants?", Yuri mocked and pursed his lips with a pouty expression for a moment. "Shame. I thought you big guys lasted longer than that. Hm, you're fucking cute though. Damn, I think I'd let you eat my ass any day of the week."

Oh, and Otabek would beg for permission to do it. A pointed tongue crept into the corner of that sinful mouth before it twisted into a smirk when Otabek still didn't respond. He probably looked like the biggest fucking idiot right now, but who would blame him when faced with a god like the one who was now slowly sitting back in his chair, hands splayed out on his chest.

"Judging from that stare, I take it you like what you see. So, go ahead. Need some help or is my pretty boy hard for me already?"

Yuri sighed, golden lashes fluttering as he closed his eyes and raked one hand through his beautiful long hair that glowed like liquid sunrays in the dim lighting of the room behind. Finally, Otabek managed to get a grip on his fucking vocal chords and leaned forward, eyes hungrily following the slender line of Yuri's neck.

"You're absolutely gorgeous, kitten", he breathed and watched in fascination as Yuri arched his back away from the chair to bring out his pecs and abs perfectly beneath the thin tank top he was wearing.

Fuck, the guy was smoking hot. Otabek felt his hand travelling south, gripping himself through the fabric of his boxers. He'd thought the first time he'd jerked off to Yuri's voice alone had left him insanely hard, but seeing that incredibly hot guy flaunt himself for Otabek like this made him fear he really _would_ come in his pants just from watching.

"Oh, really?", Yuri asked in return, eyes now half-lidded and lips glistening with saliva. "Then why don't you show me something good too? Take off your shirt, Beka."

That name, that fucking name he'd been given the first day they talked - it was the Russian way of shortening Otabek, Yuri had told him with a laugh and kiss through the mic - made Otabek's skin crawl. Suddenly, all his clothes felt like sandpaper against his body. He grabbed the hem of his shirt and managed to pull it over his head with an unplanned graceful flick of his wrist. This time, it was Yuri's turn to stare and even though Otabek sensed a blush spreading on his face from being at display like this, he couldn't help but grin when he saw those beautiful turquoise eyes widen.

 _"Poshol nahuj,_ what the hell do you do for a living? Are you a fucking bouncer of something? Holy shit, Beka, you are _ripped._ Damn, I'd love to get my hands all over you while I fuck you into the mattress."

Hold up.

Otabek's thoughts were reeling and came to an abrupt stop at the words falling from Yuri's lips. Had he just told him he'd _fuck_ him?

"Oh no", it burst from him before he could think twice. "No, no, no. I don't bottom."

He was met by a smug grin and then Yuri slowly rolled his hips, one hand in his hair, the other sliding down to his ass.

"You didn't expect me to be some doe-eyed sissy boy who'd roll over for you and take dick like a girl, did you?"

Yes. Yes, he did.

Groaning, Otabek couldn't do anything but slip one hand into his shorts to grip his throbbing dick and start stroking it, all the while feverishly staring at the display before him. Yuri pushed up his tank top at a speed that would've made every sloth pale in comparison, exposing his flat stomach and - fuck, did he actually have a piercing there? The silver ring glistened in the light that obviously only came from Yuri's screens. Noticing where Otabek's gaze had lingered, the bastard chuckled sweetly and teased one hand down his chest with a low moan.

"Never been with a pierced guy before?"

His fingertips grazed the jewelry for a brief moment, just enough to make Otabek's hips jerk. Yuri even had the audacity to grin like he was well aware of how fucking close Otabek was already.

"In case you haven't noticed, I was messing with you—"

(Cue Otabek having a brief panic and/or heart attack, he'd decide on which one it was once he could breathe normally again)

"— I mean, I _do_ like to fuck a guy once in a while", Yuri continued nonchalantly, "but there's nothing better than having someone like you breed me into the mattress. Fuck, I bet you could even screw me against the wall without setting me down once. Those muscles are fucking delicious."

His eyes drew burning lines on Otabek's body and for the first time this evening, he dropped one hand down to palm himself through his shorts as well. For a brief moment, their heavy breaths and stifled moans were the only sounds filling the silence, then Yuri threw his head back with a frustrated groan.

"Damn, this is all your fault", he panted with flushed cheeks as he clambered to his feet, staggering slightly. "Wait for me. When I get back, I want you naked."

Otabek had never been so fast to obey a command. By the time Yuri came back into camera range, he had already reclined in his chair, lazily stroking his cock with a grin. It was like Yuri's gaze was magically pulled towards his crotch the second he realized that Otabek had indeed gotten rid of his shorts and an almost desperate whimper slipped from his rosy lips.

"What the fuck, what the fuck, what the _fuck,_ Beka? Holy fucking shit, I want to be in your lap so fucking bad."

He was nearly crying as he slumped back into his chair, obviously having lost his own top and shorts somewhere on the way back. Otabek couldn't help but growl contently when he saw what Yuri had left for. Of course he'd have toys, there was no way someone with such a perfect ass didn't.

"Fuck me", Yuri suddenly whined, throwing one leg over the armrest of his chair to give Otabek a perfect view of his dick and ass. "I want you to fuck me so damn hard I don't remember my own fucking name by the time I come."

That could be arranged. Otabek felt the heat in his own body searing to unknown heights as he licked his lips.

"Sure, baby. Everything you want", he purred in the deepest, sultriest voice he could manage. "I'd take such fucking good care of you if you were here with me right now. I'd stroke your cock first, but just enough to let you feel it."

Yuri's neck strained as he followed the guidelines Otabek's words provided and began to fist his own cock, palm slick with lube, pre-cum and sweat. For a moment, Otabek relished the beautiful sight.

"Then I'd move down to your ass, one finger at first", he went on, stifling a groan when Yuri obeyed with trembling hands, slowly reaching down to run one finger over his hole before pushing it inside.

His back arched, his hips ground down against his own hand as his lips parted - swollen from where he'd bitten down to keep the noises back. Now though, as he whimpered brokenly, Yuri couldn't be bothered to force his voice down.

"Fuck, Beka! Beka please, more!", he begged in between two sobs and mewls. "Beka, please, just fuck me already! It's... it's not enough, Beka, please, I need... I need..."

"What? You need what?", Otabek interrupted, trying to conceal his own heavy breathing.

It felt like he was melting. God, he'd never been so desperate to fuck someone in his entire life and he knew that if he ever met Yuri in person, someone would have to chain him up or he'd ravish that man completely and entirely.

"More!", Yuri wailed and his entire body shook with despair. "Just... more, Beka, please, give me more!"

The husky laugh from Otabek's throat echoed in his ears as he rocked his hips up into the tightness of his own hand.

"Okay, baby, okay. I'd add a finger, but I'd do it slowly. Slow enough to let you feel every single inch as I push inside and stretch you for my cock. You'd like that, wouldn't you? My cock in your ass while you ride me, taking it all as deep as possible?"

Yeah, that would be it. Yuri on his lap, begging for his cock while he teased it against his slick hole and finally, _finally_ allowed him to sink down onto it, the heat surrounding him almost unbearable as Yuri began to move, rolling his hips and crying out his name as he fucked himself on Otabek's cock until he came on their chests but kept it up to the breaking point where Otabek would grab him and force him down completely as he came so deep inside him that Yuri could actually feel what it was like to be completely filled.

"Y-Yes."

The broken sob brought his attention back to the screen. Yuri was obviously on the verge of coming, his entire body shook with the agony of needing just that special kick of _more_ to finally reach all the way to the top.

"Yes, I want that. I want you to fuck me so bad, Beka", Yuri whispered, strands of his sweaty hair curling against his nape. "Please Beka, fuck me already!"

How could he deny his kitten anything when he was begging for it so desperately?

"Fine", Otabek agreed with a grin and glance at the toy Yuri had brought earlier. "I'll fuck you. Don't forget the lube, kotik."

That thing was _nothing_ to his cock. Damn, if he had Yuri here with him, he would show him what it felt like to get fucked for real, to have something better up his ass than that stupid toy. Well, it would do for the moment. Otabek watched as Yuri hastily scrambled to get the bottle of lube and slick up the toy before he brought it down to his hole and thrust it inside without giving himself a mere second to adjust. A frantic gasp broke from Otabek's chest and he stroked himself harder as he watched Yuri grind down onto the toy with closed eyes and heaving chest, until a violent shudder gripped both of them at the same time and they came yelling the other's name, the climax washing over them taking their breath away.

When Otabek looked up with hazed eyes, he saw Yuri staring back at him with the exact same blissed-out expression on his face he imagined on himself.

"Where in Kazakhstan do you live?", Yuri suddenly panted. "I have two more days off."

**Author's Note:**

> Because so many of you have asked for a second part, here you go my lovelies! (☞ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)☞


End file.
